marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Beaver Mountain * An island on the Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = Surrounded by Goblins, the Black Knight, Captain Britain and King Vortigen has nothing more than Moondog and his Elven warriors to help fight back the invading horde. As the Goblins charge at them, Moondog orders his men to wait until the right moment to fire their arrows, felling many of the attackers. The three heroes then join the Elves in the bloody battle ahead. Even Vortigen's wolf Lupe and the Black Knight's horse Valinor join the ensuing battle. When Moondog spots a sniper with a crossbow, he rushes to try and stop his foe. However, he is ambushed two Goblins who toss a sack over his head and knock him out. The two Goblins then remark that this Elf will make the perfect meal for Groglin, their master. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Elven Village Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Dum Dum Dugan, the Countess, and Nasar al Din are prisoners of Sept's field commander Abdul Kazir has them suspended in a globe over an open flame. The only way Fury can free them is by removing a globe from the pedestal in front of him, but it is most certainly a trap. Instead of removing it by hand, Fury decides to fire his particle-beam gun at it instead, foiling Kazir's attempts to eliminate him. With the ball imprisoning his friends about to land in the open flames, Fury then blasts the gas main cutting off the flames so when his friends fall, they are unharmed. While the heroes celebrate their victory, Abdul is contacted by his master "The One" who informs him that should he fail to eliminate Nick Fury, he will forfeit his own life. As Kazir orders his men to regroup and attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Nick Fury and his allies make their escape. Finding an exit hatch, Fury decides to take advantage of the design flaw of his particle-beam that Gaffer warned him about. Closing the barrel off, he turns the device on and tells the others to move it as if it is powered on for more than fifteen seconds it will explode. As they rush up the ladder, the particle-beam gun explodes causing the complex to flood with sand. Inside, Abdul Kazir's final words are curses upon Nick Fury and promises of revenge in Hell. Although this Sept facility is now rendered harmless, Fury and his comrades are still stuck out in the middle of the desert with no means of getting back on their own. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Locations: * ** *** Sept hideout Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish #41 | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #6 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = John Bolton | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Walking along the docks of the city, the Night Raven witnesses as a boat filled with members of the Dragon Tong arrive with an illegal shipment of opium destined for Chinatown. No sooner have they arrived that the police arrive and order them to surrender. However the smugglers are well trained in the martial arts and easily slay the officers come to stop their operation. It's at this point that the Night Raven decides to step it, doffing his overcoat he enters the fray. He then fights his way to the leader of this group, a hooded man named Dragonfire, and tries to grab his cloak. Instead of pulling away fabric, he pulls away a live snape poised to strike. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Waterfront Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = What If The Hulk Had Always Had Bruce Banner's Brain? Part Two: The Mind of the Monster | ReprintOf7 = What If? #2 | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}